God Zenon
is a robot ally of Gridman, created and controlled by Ippei Baba and Yuka Inoue. The entire robot had its design inspired from a robot toy that belonged to Ippei's little sister, Kana Baba. To combine, Ippei needs to type the Access Code for God Zenon's name in Junk. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, it is simply named Zenon and piloted by the rest of the Team Samurai bandmates. Subtitle: History Denkou Choujin Gridman God Zenon was originally three separate parts of Assist Weapons that served as support vehicles during Gridman's combat against monsters. Thunder Jet and Twin Driller were created first by Ippei to fight against the threat of Terragaia before God Tank was introduced an episode later while fighting against Metallus. When Magnegauss sabotages the security system that was sold by a salesman (who also disguised as a cat burglar to increase his business), a combination program was made, thus giving birth to God Zenon. Despite being a reliable partner to Gridman, God Zenon likewise is prone to Junk's malfunctioning as it would prevent Ippei and Yuka from controlling him again in certain situations. When Generadon caused the sports equipment in a local gym to go haywire and in turn drained Gridman of his energies, Ippei's quick thinking allows him to create the combination form Thunder Gridman, giving the cyber hero an advantage over brute strength at the cost of speed. God Zenon's final fight was against Devil Phazer. In the final episode, God Zenon was destroyed by Giant Khan Digifier after he invaded Junk and destroyed most of the Assist Weapon cache. Denkou Choujin Gridman: The Demon King's Counterattack Somehow, God Zenon returns in the photo novel series. It is used by Gridman to transform into Thunder Gridman, and fight alongside King Gridman Sigma against Neo Khan Digifier and his monsters. Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero God Zenon was featured as part of Takeshi Todo's past recollection of Gridman's previous battles. Profile is a giant jet based on the design of an aircraft. It forms the upper body of either God Zenon or Thunder Gridman. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the jet is named Vitor and is piloted by Amp Ere, later Lucky London after the former left the band. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 62.1 m *'Full Width': 48.6 m *'Total Height': 19.8 m *'Gross Weight': 47,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 :;Arsenal * : Explosive missiles fired from the Thunder Jet. * : A muzzle used to prevent Terragaia from exhaling hydrochloric acid. - Twin Driller= Twin Driller is a twin-nosed subterrene, created based on the design of tanks and can also fly airborne on its own. It forms the abdomen of God Zenon or Thunder Gridman's arm and shoulder armor. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the drill is named Borr and is piloted by Sydney Forrester. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 44.1 m *'Full Width': 21 m *'Total Height': 15 m *'Gross Weight': 21,000 t *'Traveling Speed': 100 km/h :;Arsenal * : Twin lasers fired from the tips of the drills. - God Tank= God Tank is a tracked vehicle based on the design of armored tanks, allowing Gridman to stand on it like a skateboard. It was created later than the other two components and forms the legs of God Zenon or Thunder Gridman's leg armor. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the tank is named Tracto and is piloted by Tanker. :;Stats *'Overall Length': 72.9 m *'Full Width': 21 m *'Total Height': 13.2 m *'Gross Weight': 32,000 t :;Arsenal * : Twin barrel cannons on its back, which launches ammunition. }} - Combinations= : An uppercut punch attack, first used in episode 36. * : God Zenon fires rocket punches at its opponent. * : A combination attack with Gridman and Dyna Dragon, used to defeat Magma Giras. :;Weaknesses Since God Zenon's movements are remotely controlled by Ippei and Yuka through Junk, it can also become immobilized if said computer shows any signs of malfunctioning. GodPunch.gif|God Punch BulletScrew.png|Bullet Screw - Thunder Gridman= Thunder Gridman is a fusion/formation, with God Zenon acting as a power suit for Gridman. Thunder Gridman possess incredible strength and endurance at the cost of speed and agility. In Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, this form is named Synchro. :;Stats *'Height': 88 m *'Weight': 160,000 t ThunderGridman.gif|Combination :;Techniques *'Thunder Grid Punch': A basic, yet powerful punch. *'Thunder Grid Kick': A basic, yet powerful kick. * : A beam attack fired from the right hand. It is an enhanced version of the standard Grid Beam. * : A stream of flames fired from the chest. * : Gridman can still use the Fixer Beam in this form. * : Twin Driller's drills are fired at the enemy. *'Chest Beam': Thunder Gridman fires an energy beam from the crystal on his chest. *'Missile': From the God Tank legs, Thunder Gridman fires a missile that punctures through an enemy. * : Thunder Gridman and King Gridman Sigma fire energy beams which turn into three dragons that strike the opponent. Thunder Grid Punch.png|Thunder Grid Punch Thunder Grid Kick.png|Thunder Grid Kick ThunderGridBeam.gif|Thunder Grid Beam ThunderGridFire.gif|Thunder Grid Fire ThunderFixerBeam.gif|Fixer Beam DrillBreak.gif|Drill Break ThunderGridmanChestBeam.png|Chest Beam ThunderGridmanMissiles.png|Missile }} }} Figure Release lnformation An Ultra-Act figure of God Zenon was released in 2014. Zenon toys.jpg Gallery Xenon_is_here.jpg Zenon.png God Zenon I.png God Zenon II.png xenon faces.png Zenon_detail.png Zenon_detail_I.png God Zenon art.png|God Zenon's artwork God_Zenon_concept.png God Xenon.png|God Zenon as it appears in Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero Trivia *Design: Motoki Takaya *As Denkou Choujin Gridman is sponsored by Takara, two other Takara-sponsored anime series were incorporated into God Zenon: **Its head is purposely designed after Convoy (en: Optimus Prime), the leader of Cybertron (en: Autobots) from Fight! Super Robot Life Form Transformers. **Ippei draws inspiration of God Zenon from an action figure which held by his little sister, Kana. Said figure was a repainted Jumbo Saber figure from The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn. *God Zenon and Dyna Dragon might be a tribute to Windom, Agira, and Miclas from Ultraseven because they help the main hero against the monsters even though the three of them worked by themselves and not by Ultraseven's side. *The transformation of the Thunder Jet, Twin Driller, and God Tank into God Zenon is similar to that of Hikari Sentai Maskman s giant robot Great Five. **Both the Thunder Jet and Masky Fighter (red fighter jets) form the upper torso (although Thunder Jet also forms the arms whereas the arms of Great Five are formed via Masky Jet and Masky Gyro). **Both the Twin Driller and Masky Drill (black drill tanks) form the lower torso and thighs. **Both the God Tank and Masky Tank (blue tanks) form the legs. *In Denkou Choujin Gridman: boys invent great hero, God Zenon was shown with a large screw at the back of his head. This may be due to how it was animated based on its action figure. *God Zenon's costume was designed as follows: **The peepholes for the suit actor are actually located at the God Zenon's forehead. This kind of technique has long been practiced by mechas/Gattai Robo of Super Sentai Series.https://twitter.com/karzworks/status/635659425093545984 **God Zenon's back is made of rigid urethane foam.https://twitter.com/Karzworks/status/646571393404956672 **When asked about the knee joint being consist of the Twin Driller's drill tip, KARZWORKS revealed that he told the manager that there is no way of including the drill into the robot formation. Unfortunately since Thunder Gridman formation does include Twin Driller, he was forced to put it in the knee parts, believing that super robots in the past do not have moving knee parts.https://twitter.com/Karzworks/status/635663438446858240 See also *Dyna Dragon - Another vehicular-type Assist Weapon of Gridman. *Powered Zenon - The anime adaptation of God Zenon. **Battle Tracto Max - The anime adaptation of God Tank. **Buster Borr - The anime adaptation of Twin Driller. **Sky Vitter - The anime adaptation of Thunder Jet. References Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Gridman Category:Assist Weapons Category:Mechas